


Digimon One-shots

by Skyelily1825



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen, suicides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyelily1825/pseuds/Skyelily1825
Summary: rewrites/edited versions of a few one-shots I wrote for digimon when I was younger. I'll put necessary warnings above each chapter.





	1. I'll let them be together rewritten

**Author's Note:**

> No Warnings needed for this first one, it's just a short one shot.

I sat at my desk, starring at the front of the class in a mixture of bordom and hidden saddness. I knew I should have tried to pay attention, but really? It's not like it would have mattered. I've never been good at school, why would I need to be? I'm a soccer player, an athlete. So who cares if I'm not some genius at school stuff?  
Besides, I couldn't take my mind off of the girl a few rows in front of me. Kari, one of the most beautiful girls in school. I really like her. Too bad she only likes me as a friend, if even that.  
She filled my thoughts through out the rest of the class, I was honestly shocked when the bell rang. But I wasn't complaining, finally, the end of the school day. Grabbing my stuff, I hurried out of the classroom and down the hall. I tried to catch up with Kari, but lost sight of her in the croud. When I finally caught sight of her again she was with the one person I always hated seeing her with, T.K.  
What does she see in him? He's nothing special. What does he have that I don't?  
But then I saw her smile, and heard her laugh. I don't think I've ever made her laugh like that, at least not on purpose and not without making myself look bad.  
I looked at them, and I mean, really looked at them. I guess they do look good together. Like boyfriend and girlfriend.  
At least he makes her happy, makes her smile. I really don't want to, but if he's who she wants then I'll let them be.


	2. A simple step rewritten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken commits suicide, Davis sees his body and has a mental breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Depression, Suicide.

Ken's P.O.V

On the edge, looking down. It's a pretty far drop. With just one step I'd be gone. Just one simple step, and it'd be over. I wonder, would it be scary to plummet to the ground? Or would it feel like flying? Would I feel the pain of landing, or would I be gone on impact?  
Should I really do this?

 

...3rd person

"David, what's going on? Where are we going?" Kari asked as he led them through crouded streets.

"To Ken's"

"Why?" Cody tilted his head slightly.

"Because he's not answering his D-terminal!"

"So? He could just be busy you know." T.K said.

"But he Always answers!"

"I hate to say this, but Davis is right, Ken always answers." Yolie says, now getting concerned.

T.K sighed. "Well, I guess it can't hurt anything to check on him."

...

Ken looked down, over the edge. He felt the wind blow through his hair, some strands tickling his face. He heard the sounds of traffic below. He closed his eyes, took a slow, even breath, and steped forward into thin air.  
Falling didn't feel like flying. Fear gripped his heart and choked him so he couldn't even scream. The ground came too fast, and then nothing.

...

As soon as they neared Ken's apartment building they noticed a huge cround. "Hey, what's going on here?" Yolie asked, though it was obvious none of her friends had the answer.  
"I don't know. What's with this crowd?" T.K asked.  
Cody moved closer to his friends. "I don't know, but it doesn't feel right."  
"Yeah, it's too quiet for a crowd this size" Kari added, noticing how everyone in the croud seemed to be speaking in hushed whispers.  
"Maybe we should head home? Ask Ken what happened tomorrow?" Yolie suggested.  
"No way! We came to check on Ken and that's what we're gonna do!" Davis yelled before going to the cround and somehow squeezing through. His friends reluctantly followed.

Davis was the first to make it through the crowd, but stopped as he took in the sight on the ground.

A heap of broken bones and flesh, with a familiar head of dark blue hair stained darker by the blood that had seeped from his cracked skull. Blood, Davis couldn't help but notice, was everywhere. On his friend's paler then usual face, on his previously stainless clothes, and all around his still body, staining the concrete he landed on.

Davis stood there stairing, but not really seeing. The world had faded away, drowning in the red and fading into nothing.

...

"How is he Doctor?"

A sigh. "No sign of change" he shook his head.

"I see. Well, it's lunch time, I'll go make sure he at least gets food in him." He nods and the nurse leaves only to return in a hurried state. "Doctor, he's not in his room."

"What?"

"He's not there." she repeats, leading him to the room so he can see for himself.

"Notify the staff. We need to find him."

...

 

"It looks so nice from up here. I'm so far from the ground." Davis says, his voice small. "I, I wonder what it'd be like to jump? I, I keep wondering that, more and more, since you," he stops, clenching his clothes with trembling fingers. He takes a moment to catch his breash. "What was it like? Was it like being weightless? Or flying to the ground? What did it feel like for you?" he looks up, towards the bluer then blue skys and for some reason feels like they should be red instead.

"Was it fun? Was it like being free? I miss you, you know? And I miss being free. They won't let me leave, they say I'm not well. That I had some kind of break down after you-" he pauses "After you flew." Sighs. "I'd be better if they'd let me go though. I wanna be free again."  
He looks over the edge.  
"Could I be free like you? If I could fly could we play together again, and have fun like before?" he feels a tear stream down his face, but doesn't wipe it away. He closes his eyes, spreads his arms, and takes a step.


End file.
